My Magic My Spark
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: While in England a group of Soilders were on a mission, when an alien friend of theirs picked up a strange signel. How will Harry's life change now that he has four parents and many aunts and uncles? All who are protective and know how to use weapons? Well the wizarding world is screwed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my Harry Potter X Transformers Crossover!

Now this story is in a way a crossover with my Transformers: My Sibling story but at the same time it's not related to it.

It has its own story and does not affect my Transformers: My Sibling story.

I will also be bending the timeline, I want to rub it in the Wizarding worlds face at how far behind they are with technology.

 **I do NOT own Transformers or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form, I just own my OCs and story idea.**

* * *

 **ENGLAND MIDDAY 2007**

It was a sunny day in England, people were doing their daily business while the children played with their friends and had fun. Dog owners were playing in the park with their dogs and some mothers chatted as they watched the children play.

All in all a normal day for the little Village of Little Whinging, but unknown to the residents it would not stay normal for long.

Parked outside of Privet drive street around the corner, was a maroon with twin silver racing stripes was a Shelby Mustang GT500. But this was not your normal car, Oh no! It was, in fact, an robot alien in disguise, also known as an Autobot or a Cybertronian.

Athena who was board out of her processor, she had been sent on a mission to scout out a Decepticon signal. So far she had found nothing! It was starting to run both her and her team's patience thin, with a sigh Athena did another scan of the area.

Only to raise an optic rig when her scanners picked up a strange disturbance, it was an unknown energy of some kind. Opening her comlink she asked her human friend if he knew what it was.

": _Hey Figs? Do you know what this energy is?_ :" Athena asks before sending the scan to her friend. Fig raised an eyebrow before looking at the readings, a few seconds later his eyes widen.

"You bet! Where is it coming from?!" Fig asked reaching for his human made comlink. ": _Over at the fourth house on_ _Privet drive, why?_ :" Athena said as she got a bad feeling in her spark.

"Get me over to that house, quickly!" Fig said jumping into Athena's now open driver side door. The femme did so but minding the speed limit, the two arrived at the seemingly normal house. Athena did another scan only this time she let loose a low growl, her scanner had picked up an injured human with an older man hitting him.

"Fig get in there now! A young child is being beaten!" Athena's engine revved in anger as the army man nods turning on his comlink.

"My squad to my location at once!" Fig yelled down his comlink and got out of the 'car' and ran to the house, this also caught the interest of the local residents.

Fig nearly growled when he heard yelling inside, calming his breathing he saw his squad arrived along with two police cars. Nodding Fig turned and kicked the door in yelling "Hands in the air! You're under arrest!"

In the hallway of the house, a man who looked like a whale yelled as he was caught off guard and sent stumbling away from the whimpering child, who had curled up on the floor.

Fig grunts running over he knelt down and gently as he could picked the child up saying "Your OK now, you're safe," the shaking child whimpers before clinging to the army man.

Fig stepped aside as Police rushed in tackling the whale of a man and with a bit of effort pinned him down, as the police handcuffed the whale two of Figs squad had pinned a woman in the kitchen and a young boy in the living room.

"Sir! We have everything under control, you take care of the child," A policeman said as he handcuffed the whale of a man. Fig nods turning he ran out of the house, he had to get the child medical treatment and fast.

Outside Athena was waiting for her friend, she was nerves was everything OK? Was the child alright? She was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Fig running over with a small black haired child in his arms.

Making sure no-one was looking Athena opened her driver's door letting Fig in, he wasted no time in his orders "Get us to the nearest hospital! Double time!" Athena took one look at the child and drove as fast as she could to the closest hospital she could find.

 **HOSPITAL 3 HOURS LATER**

Athena who was now parked outside the hospital where Fig and the injured child were, she had not left or moved in the last three hours. She wanted to know how the child was doing, she was about to drift off into recharge when she felt a tug on her spark.

"Athena, how is the young one?" driving over to the maroon and silver car was a dark pink Ducati 848 bike with a woman in a black biker suit and black helmet.

Athena smiled at seeing one of her mates before speaking "I don't know, Fig has been in there for three hours now. How are things on your end? Did you get the Con?"

Arcee parked up and making sure no one was watching turned her rider holoform off, she soon spoke "The Decepticon has been taken care of, but everyone is now worried about the youngling,"

Athena sent Arcee calm emotions saying "He had a strong heartbeat when I drove him here, He'll be fine,"

' _I hope_ ' Athena thought to herself as she waited.

It would be another half hour before Fig exited the Hospital with a frown on his face, he went over to Athena who unlocked her doors. He got in as the car femme asked: "How is he?"

Fig sighs saying "He's in recovery now, he has two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle. The doctors also found signs of malnourishment,"

Both femmes felt anger grow in their sparks, how dare those people do this to a youngling! Calming Athena asks "What is his name?" Fig gave a sad smile saying "His name is Harry Potter,"

It would be 2 more days until Harry was allowed to leave the hospital, the little boy had been given new clothing by a few of the soldiers who were fathers themselves. Fig had been assigned the kids 'escort' as he was given permission to take the kid back to base.

Athena watched as Fig talked with little Harry as the older man 'drove' them to the pickup point. She smiled the child was a bit shy at first but after relaxing he was very talkative and eager to know where he was going.

Athena was glad that his spirit was not crushed, behind her the Arcee triplets followed close behind. They could feel Athenas growing Opiluk feelings for the youngling, it made them happy.

 **PICK UP POINT**

Harry smiled as he felt the car pull to a stop, his smile got bigger as he saw the big cargo plane waiting for them on the tarmac. He heard "Out ya get Harry" Fig said as he got out himself.

The young 5-year-old did so, being careful of his sore sides though. Wincing Harry held his side as he went to stand by Fig who was talking to...the car and bikes? What?

Harry watched with a confused but curious look as Fig stepped away from the vehicles and turned to him, Fig gave a soft smile as he knelt down to Harry's level asking "Harry, do you believe in aliens?"

The young boy thought it over before nodding saying "Yes, why?" he looked at the vehicles, he had been getting a strange feeling from them since the hospital.

"Well, meet four of my friends" Fig turned on his knees to the car saying "Go ahead girls, it's time to show the kid who his real rescuer is" he smirked as Athena's engine revved to life followed by her biker mates.

Harry gasps in awe and shock as his eyes went wide as he watched the vehicles before him change! The car got bigger and it grew legs! His mouth dropped open when he saw the huge robots in front of him!

"Whoa!" Harry gasped as the biggest bot knelt down her amber optics locked on the child a soft smile on her face, "Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you face to face," she said her voice soft and gentle.

The young boy gazed at the bot who was a girl!And she sounded nice, almost like a mother. He then did something that shocked both Figs, his men and, the femme-bots. Harry moved forward and hugged Athena's face, he let his cheek rest on Athenas own this robot made him feel safe.

Athena smiled as she glanced at her sparkmates, they nod as they walked over being in their normal forms instead of speed forms. Harry jumped as the bot picked him up, she stood up holding him close to her chest as the smaller bots came over.

"Harry, my name is Athena and these lovely femmes are my sparkmates. Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer," Athena said as she gave a gentle purr making the boy relax.

Harry raised his head from the warmth of her chest asking "Sparkmates?" Athena paused for a moment before answering "My wife's in human terms"

Harry nods his child innocents took this as a normal thing, Athena looked over to her mates as she felt their emotions and heard their thought's down the bond. She looked at them before nodding, looking back at the young boy she asked a question that would change Harry Potters life.

"Harry" The young boy looked up at her "I've talked with my mates, and we have an important question for you," Athena said as she locked eye to optic with Harry.

What Harry heard next shook his whole world "Would you like to be our son?" Athena asks as she watched Harry's eyes widen in shock.

Indeed Harry was in shock, here he was sitting in the hand of an alien female robot, away from his so-called 'relatives' and being asked by said robot if he wanted to be their son! He wasted no time in answering her question.

"Yes!" Harry yelled tears peeking in the corner of his eyes from how happy he was, Athena smiled holding her new youngling close to her chest. Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer gathered around the young one to give him a hug as well. It was a big day for everyone.

For the soldiers, they had saved a young life, to the femmes they gained a child of their own. And Harry? Well, he gained his biggest dream. His dream of having parents to love.

So as everyone boarded the cargo plane, they all left England soil with high spirits and a new addition to their family.

* * *

Done! I hope you lot like it.

I have also decided on who Harrys sparkmate will be, so until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter Harry meets his new 'uncles' and 'aunts', also he will learn of his strange power.

Also Prya, you are correct as to why my last chapter felt rushed. It was indeed a prologue, yeah and I got the term Opiluk and Danniluk from Lunar Mist. (Thanks, Lunar Mist!)

And thanks for pointing out the Privet/Private thing, I'll have that fixed by the next chapter.

I do NOT own transformers or Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

* * *

 **N.E.S.T BASE 24 HOURS LATER**

Harry groans as he awoke from his nice warm slumber, thankfully he had no strange nightmares this time around. Harry yawns as he pushed himself, up rubbing his eyes of sleep. He then noticed how warm his 'bed' felt, looking down he almost jumped at seeing himself sitting on Athena's chest. The femme bot who was also waking up from recharge blinked a few times before spotting her new son on her chest, she smiled remembering how he fell asleep in her hands as she entered the cargo plane. So she had let him sleep on her chest plates for the ride.

"Morning Harry," Athena said as she checked the time, it was early morning now.

Harry calms down saying "Morning papa," yawning once more as he watched Athena fully wake up.

"The term is Opiluk, for father of our race," Athena said as she scooped Harry up placing him on the floor while she stretched.

She then yawned herself saying "Follow your new Danniluk's or mothers outside, I'll be following right behind ya,"

Harry nods turning he ran after the three bikes as they left the plane, with a soldier right behind him to keep him from getting hurt.

Athena smirks, transforming she drove out of the plane to follow her little one. She went over to the main hanger where Fig, Will and, Epps were talking with two people who had the same energy that her young one was giving off.

The femme wrecker walked over to Harry as she saw one of her brother's walk over, smirking she transforms before kneeling down to one knee next to Harry saying "Harry, I'd like you to meet one of my brother's,"

Harry looked up at his pap-uh Opiluk, before looking over at the new bot. The bot looked more male-like with Navy blue armor and Emerald green optics, Harry then saw the twin weapons on his arms folding away.

' _Cool!_ ' Harry thought as he watched the weapons vanish into the navy blue bots arms.

"So this is the little guy that's got the whole base on edge, I can see why," the male bot said as he looked at Harry. The boy was too thin for his liking, oh boy were medics gonna have a fit.

"Harry meet Dynames he is Squad Alpha's weapons expert," Athena said with a small chuckle at seeing Harry's awed look.

Dynames smirked at Harry before glancing at the two unknown people talking to Epps and Will. "I'll be right back, oh and kid? Call me Uncle Dynames if you want," Dynames said with a wink and smirk as he walked over to Will and Epps.

Harry grins as he watched his new 'uncle' walk away, he almost jumped when a new voice shouted "Yo! Athena! Where's my new nephew!?"

Over walked another female bot who was navy blue with a golden color across her armor, she also had light green optics. Athena looked at the new bot with a big smirk giving a wave of her hand in the 'keep calm' motion.

"Right here, Virtue! Harry this is your Aunt Virtue. She is a scout and my sister," Athena said as she looked back at Harry.

Virtue looked at the little boy with a smile saying "Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you," she then looked at Athena asking "Have you asked Exia?" Athena nods.

"I have, but before we can do anything. We have other matters to sort out," Athena said pointing her thumb over to the unknown people.

Said unknown people were making their way over to the two femme's and the young boy, Athena kept her optics on them her frame and doorwings becoming tense. Who were these people? Where they here because of Harry? Athena watched as they came closer, just to be on the safe side she readied her weapon system. What? She was slightly paranoid when it came to Harry.

"Greetings Athena, I am Duke Henderson. President of the magical side of America," The male spoke first he looked to be 31 years old, he had short brown hair with fair skin and dark blue eyes. He also had on a smart but casual business suit.

"This is my assistant, Miss Olivia Brooke," Besides Duke stood a woman around 32 years of age, she had on a navy blue business suit with a white blouse.

Athena raised an optic rig, the magical side? Well, their energy signatures matched Harry's.

"All right, prove it, " Athena said, she wanted some solid proof about this 'magic' thing.

Duke nods as he pulled out a pen and placed it in his hand, Athena watched as the man's middle finger ring glowed a light blue. Then to her internal shock, the pen became a glass of red wine! Okay, now she was convinced.

"You've proved your point," Athena said with a sigh, she turned her weapon system off. "But what does this have to do with Harry?" The femme asks as she glanced at her new son.

"You see Miss," Duke started to say, only for Athena to raise her hand saying "Call me Athena, none of this Miss business with me," a small chuckle left her lips as Duke nods.

"Of course, as I was saying, young Harry here is a powerful child and in England is hailed as a Hero for defeating the dark lord, known as Voldemort, as an infant," Duke said as he adjusted his tie.

"Flight from death? What a coward," Virtue said behind Athena, this made Olivia snort in agreement.

"How did Harry do all this?" Athena asks as she saw Virtue lean down and gently pick Harry up, hopefully, to distract him.

"We are not sure, but we think it's linked to his mother Lily Potter, we had a theory that she had used an unknown set of runes that uses a willing sacrifice to ensure that a loved one is protected from harm," Duke said with a sad sigh, he hated to see such young life be cut down before their time.

The weapon femme nods saying "I understand, but why was he placed with the Dursley's?" she secretly hoped those animals went to jail.

"We don't know, I'm sorry about that," Olivia said as she looked through her notes.

Athena sags slightly, Damn it! There went her chance of blasting the one responsible! Oh well.

"We also wish to talk to you about Harry's heritage, when he turns 16 he will gain his title as Lord Potter," Duke spoke as Athena glanced at her son.

"But what if my kind adopts him? Will he still be able to claim this title?" Athena asked with slight worry lacing her voice.

"By adoption do you mean to stay as human or?" Olivia trailed off as she looked at Athena.

Said femme answers saying "By becoming a Cybertronian,"

Duke looked over at his assistant, who in turn nods. Reaching up she tapped her phoenix necklace making it glow twice as a low pop like noise was heard, Athena's optics widen when she saw a short creature appear in front of the two humans.

"Athena meet Griphook, he is in charge of the Potter account's," Duke said as he knelt down and shook hands with the goblin.

Said goblin then turned to see the giant metal being and was impressed with how advanced she looked, Athena nods as she lowered her hand to at least shake hands or in this case finger with the goblin.

"It's nice to meet you Griphook," Athena said as she locked optic to eye with the goblin.

"Same here Miss Athena," Griphook said as he shook the giant finger, once done Athena pulled her hand back. The two were soon talking about the adoption with Duke's help.

Olivia smiles as she glanced over at Virtue to see the femme playing with Harry, though the femme was now in her human form. How Virtue did that without anyone noticing amazed the woman, how did she do it?

' _Wait, isn't she one of the scouts?_ ' Olivia thought to herself, well she just answered her own question.

Olivia shook her head at her own thoughts, she then looked back at the femme and goblin who had finished talking.

"So if Harry still has magic he can still be recognized as a Lord, is that right?" Athena said as she held her chin.

Griphook nods saying "Yes, there can also be a witness to his adoption, so it can go on file at Gringotts. That way we at Gringott's all know he is still Harry Potter," Griphook said as he crossed his arms.

Athena nods as she looked over at her son, who was playing with Virtue. Though at some point during the talk about Harry's adoption, Lunaclaw had wondered over to see the newest member of the family.

So right now Harry was riding Lunaclaw who was in her normal wolf mode, the young boy was laughing as he held onto Lunaclaw's neck. He was having so much fun! He had a cool playmate now!

Athena chuckles at the sight if they played their cards right then the adoption should go through without a problem. She just hoped this magic would accept the Allspark energy and the energy from her and her mates.

After signing the paperwork Athena sent a message to her brother to meet them in the hanger, she then turned to see that the hanger was now empty except for Harry, the Arcee triplets, Lunaclaw, Virtue, herself and the magicals.

Lunaclaw then paused in giving Harry his ride when she felt her partner arrive, smirking Lunaclaw walked over to Athena.

"Exia and Optimus are here," Lunaclaw said as she lay down to let Harry off.

He carefully jumped down letting Lunaclaw stand up and walk over to the entrance where two trucks arrived. Harry looked over wondering if the trucks were the same as his new Opiluk?

He soon got his answer as the two trucks transformed into two big bots! He gasped in awe as they walked over to them.

"Hello Athena, I take it this is my new nephew?" The white and golden mech asked looking down at Harry.

"Yes, he is," Athena said before kneeling down beside Harry.

"Harry, this is my oldest brother Exia Prime and his Sparkmate Optimus Prime who is the leader of the Autobots," Athena said making Harry nod.

"Hello misters," Harry said making both mechs smile.

"Hello Harry," Optimus said as he stood by his mate who knelt down.

Exia reached up and rested a hand on his chest plates, he glanced over at the magicals and goblin. He then looked at Athena and her mates who stood close by looking tense.

He then looked at Harry a soft smile on his face. "Harry, how would you like to become a robot like us?" Exia asked making Harry's eyes widen.

"I can be a bot like Opiluk?" Harry asked with big wide innocent eyes making Exia's spark melt.

"Yes, it will hurt a little bit will that be okay?" Exia asked making Harry nod.

"Yeah! I get to be a bot!" Harry yelled almost jumping in place making everyone chuckle.

Exia smiled as he let his chest plates open and brought out the Allspark, it's cubed form starting to glow as it sensed it's guardians thoughts.

"Close your eyes and concentrate Harry," Exia said as he lowered the cube until it was eye-level with the boy as he shifts around before closing his eyes.

Athena knelt down beside Harry with her mates letting their chest plates open to show their sparks, the four sparks beated as one making the cube glow brighter. The cube shot out sparks of energy as it took a small shard of the femmes sparks making them wince before closing their chests, nearby the magical's had to cover their eyes as a bright flash lit up the area.

When it stopped everyone looked back over as a small chirp was heard, Arcee couldn't hold back the squeal as she laid optics on a little black and white Sparkling with big emerald green optics.

His helm, lower arms, legs, and hips were black with the rest of him being white. His little audios were like little wings and twitched as he took everything in, his size was around the small size and indicated that he took after his Danniluks frame wise. He also had these two little winglets on his back that twitched as he looked around, he then looked at his hands which were more claw like he jumped a bit when the tips of his fingers retracted to show rounded tips and then the claws came back making him giggle.

Exia smiled as he placed the Allspark back inside his chest, he slowly stood up saying "Welcome to the world little one,"

He then turned to Athena saying "He may grow faster due to the Allspark's influence and excess energy in his frame, his magic will also play a factor it would be best to have Ratchet keep an optic on him,"

Athena nods as she walked over and gently picked up her son, taking note that he was a year away from entering the youngling stage. Now, she needed to give him a name.

The Arcee triplets came over and chirped as they felt the new creator bonds form between them and Harry, Athena smiled as she said "Deltaclaw, welcome to the family,"

The magicals watched on with smiles as the family bonded while Virtue shared a smile with her brothers and Optimus, this was going to be a wonderful adventure for Harry now Deltaclaw and the start of his new life.

* * *

Done! Sorry it took so long to do.

Nex chapter, we see how much Delta has grown and see his new Alt-mode.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
